I Wish You Knew
by Alianne Potter-Black
Summary: 20 things the characters of Harry Potter never said or did...but wanted to. Rated for slight language and the occational death wish. Chapter six- Moody
1. Peter Pettigrew

**okay...over done I know. But I love these stories and i wanted to one a bit differently. so...please tell me what you think and if i should go on.**

obviously i dont own it...i wish though...

* * *

**I wish you knew**

_(Twenty things Peter Pettigrew wishes he had said or done before death )_

1. He always wanted to go to Italy, but his parents never had the money.

**2. **"Hi I'm Peter, Peter Pettigrew, what's your name?" "James Potter, do you want to sit with us?" He wishes he had said 'no'

3. He almost tried out for the Quidditch team, but was too afraid. He wishes he had done it anyway

**4. **"Dad, please don't leave." He said many times. He wanted to say, "don't come back"

**5. **He was fourteen when he first kissed a girl. He wishes it wasn't Bellatrix Black.

**6. **He wishes he had told Remus that the wolf was his Boggart

7. He always thought that he could have been a healer, and if he had tried harder, he may have been.

8. "Shut up Sirius, you're wrong" …

Yeah right!

9. He always wanted to hold Harry when he was a baby…maybe if he hadn't been so scared…

10."I wish you the best of luck Severus. I hope you do okay in life"

11. "Voldemort"

12. He wanted glory…

He never found it

13. He wanted to know if that spell the annoying twins taught second boy would have really turned a rat yellow

14. "Do werewolves go to heaven?"

15. He wanted to find the master because he knew he'd be safe that way…

He really just wanted to run away.

16. "Shove it up your arse, you stupid bloody prick!" just once…

17. He wanted Remus to kill him, if Sirius couldn't it had to be Remus…it just felt right

18. "I'm sorry"

19. He always just wanted a family.

20. "I love you Lily"

* * *

**if you want me to keep going, just review and tell me what character you want.**

**thnx,**

**Aliey**


	2. Nymphadora Tonks

**I wish you knew**

_Twenty things Nymphadora Tonks never did or said before she died…but wanted to_

1. She never told her mom that she wanted to meet her maternal grandparents…  
After she turned 15 and found out about them, she wanted to meet them even more….to tell them what she thought of them.

2. Once, in third year, Charlie Weasley dared her to jump from the Astronomy tower onto a floating trampoline…its one of the few things she doesn't regret not doing.

3. She could never pronounce the word 'cinnamon'… no matter how hard she tried

4. Though it was quite morbid, and she knew it, she always wished she could see the thestrals.

5. Never, in her entire life could she say the word 'hate'…. It just wasn't in her blood.

6. As weird as everyone said she was, she just wanted the same as everyone else.

7. When she was eight, she found a book in the attic that had the word 'mudblood' in it, she called her dad that as a joke; it was the first and only time he punished her. She never said that word again

8. She always wondered what it would be like to kiss a werewolf under the full moon…  
She could never tell you why though, if you asked her

9. She never told Molly, but she was the reason Charlie got into dragons in the first place…she wanted to go with him, but her mom said 'no way in hell!'

10. She always wanted to go to Tahiti…she never had the time.

11. "Wotcher Voldy!"… Just once…

12. She wishes that she could remember the young man who came over with cousin Sirius back when she was so little…  
When she found out who it was, she laughed for ten minutes straight; then asked him to go out with her, 'just this once.'

13. "Mum, why do you hide when you see the Malfoy bitch and his clone?"

14. She always held 'Mad eye' close to her heart… she wishes she had told him

15. "Sirius, listen just this once!"… Maybe he would still be here then

16. The first time she met Harry, she really wanted to kiss him.

17. "Remus, if you leave, don't you dare come back!!!" Is what she said…  
She wanted it to come out like this; "please don't leave me here alone!"

18. When she gave birth to Teddy, just months after her father had died, all she wanted was him there by her side

19. "Remus, I love you. Stay here, don't go fight." "I have to. For Harry" _'what about me and Teddy?'_

20. As she ran down that hall way, trying to find him, she saw 'Auntie Bella'… she wishes she had gotten her then…

* * *

please review it would mean alot to me.


	3. Severus Snape

**okay, i dont own this at all. i dont own the idea, and i dont own the characters.**

**this is dedicated to my reviewers. the first characters that i want to do are people who died in the series so if you have a request, just tell me and ill see what i can do.**

* * *

I wish you knew

_Twenty things Severus Snape wishes he had said or done before death_

1. He always wanted to leave England. He didn't care where he went but he wanted to get as far from that place as possible.

2. "You no good two-timing son of a-" he wishes he had had the courage to finish the sentence. Maybe then his mum would have been around longer…?

3. He got offered a lot of money when he was fifteen…all he had to do was kill a muggle for the man who called himself "the dark lord"… he wishes he didn't take the offer

4. "You're a witch, Petunia. You can do magic too" even if it was a lie.

really wanted to be friends with James Potter in first year. He was just so cool, you know?

6. He wishes he hadn't told Lily she was a witch…because maybe then she'd still be alive.

7. He wanted to hurt Black in sixth year. He wanted to catch Black in '93. He wanted to save Black in '95. He wanted to miss him (Black) in '97. He didn't get to do any of those things….at least; he didn't get caught doing them.

8. "Will you go out with me?"

9. He wishes it wasn't he who killed Albus.

10. "Albus"  
But he wasn't trusted enough…ever

11. He wishes it wasn't he who replaced Albus as Head…Minerva deserved and earned that title early on.

12. "you're right, potter, you're not your father, you're your mother and that's just as bad" but in the end it didn't work anyway

13. He really did want to like Hermione Granger… but that incessant little know-it-all reminded him way to much of another muggle born girl he used to know.

14. He wanted to speak snake, it just seemed cool, you know?

15. He never wanted children…all he wanted was a chance.

16. "Stop talking behind my back and SAY YOU DON'T LIKE ME!!!"  
…..He wasn't that brave to say to his former teachers and of course his boss

17. He didn't want to let the Carrows win, but it was the only way he could fool the dark lord.

18. If it had been up to him, Harry would have known all along.

19. He wishes he had been a better teacher to his students…  
And a better student to his teachers

20. "I'm sorry, Harry"

* * *

thank you for reading and i hope you will take the time to review.


	4. Bellatrix BlackLestrange

**AFTER WAY MORE TIME THAN IT SHOULD HAVE TAKEN ME TO DO THIS, I OFFER YOU CHAPTER FOUR OF THE STORY.**

**I'M SO SORRY IT HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE, BUT ANOTHER PLOT BUNNY ASAULTED ME AND I JUST COULDN'T FOCUS ON THIS FOR A LONG TIME.**

**WITHOUT FURTHUR ADO...****

* * *

**

I wish you knew

_(Twenty things Bellatrix Lestrange never got the chance to say or do before she died)_

1. When she was younger, she wanted her best friend to be from a pure blood family, not because she was against muggles, but because Andromeda's best friend was Sirius, and Narcissa's was the house elf, and she wanted to please her family

2. She never told her mother, but she fell in love when she was about sixteen-his name was Robbie and he was a muggle, and she didn't just like him because he called her 'Beautiful'.

3. Fifteen years old and as gorgeous as could be, she wanted Cissy's Hair and 'Meda's eyes and Sirius' confidence more than anything

4. She never actually said that she would marry Lestrange…it just sort of …happened

5. When she finally joined the death eaters, she had no idea what she was doing, and she didn't get a chance to say 'no'.

6. She never told her husband that she loved him; she also never lied to him

7. She was actually present at Andromeda's wedding to that _man_, her sister always was more beautiful, and she was almost proud of the blood traitor for standing up to their parents in a way she, Bella, never even tried. She wished she'd told her

8. "I'm pregnant"

9. She wanted to teach. Maybe Charms or potions at Hogwarts, she really didn't care, she just wanted to teach

10. She always wanted to go to Japan…she couldn't tell you why though, even she didn't know

11. "Narcissa, I expected better of you, you could have gone farther than any single one of us in this family, but you settled for_ that_"

12. When Regulus died suddenly, all she wanted to do was find Sirius and hold him while he tried to pretend he wasn't really crying

13. The first person she really wanted to hurt, died before she could kill him, and she was happy, because you should never want to kill your own Father

14. The first time she can remember wanting to cry in her entire life, was when Sirius was arrested

15. When she was taken away after her trial, yelling and laughing that the Dark lord would return, she _really_ wished she had Married Robbie

16. If she could blame azkaban for her insanity she would have, but really, she was crazy way before that, and that is the story she stuck with

17. She hated her husband, loathed her family, and wanted all mudbloods dead.  
But she loved two people in her entire life- one killed the other, actually- Robbie the Muggle, and The Dark Lord.

18. She really did not want to kill Sirius herself, but she couldn't regret killing 'Meda's girl- the child was the physical embodiment of everything she, Bella Lestrange, hated and wanted…gone

19. She wishes she could say that she regretted all of the things she did, but Black's don't believe in regret, and neither did she

20. By the time Molly Weasley killed her, she wanted to do it herself.

* * *

AGAIN I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE, IF YOU HAVEANY SUGESTINS FOR PEOPLE YOU WANT TO SEE, THE ONLY GUIDLINES THAT IHAVE ARE THAT THEY HAVE TO HAVE DIED IN ONE OF THE BOOKS(FOR NOW AT LEAST)

THANKS A BUNDLE,

Aliey


	5. Remus Lupin

**here's the next chapter. sorry it's taken so long. hope you enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**I wish you knew**

_Twenty things Remus Lupin always wanted to say or do...but died before he could_

1. When he was young, he wanted to ask his father exactly what he did to piss Fenrir Greyback off.

2. There was a time, he thinks it was like second year or maybe third, that he wanted to kiss Alice.  
It had to be third year-she was already going out with Frank

3. He can't remember if he ever told his parents 'thank you' for not giving him up

4. Before the sorting, he really wanted to be sorted into Hufflepuff, but by the time it got to his name, Sirius Black had been sorted into Gryffindor, and he just had to get to know that boy.

5. After Lily and James died, he tried to get custody of Harry. When they told him that he wasn't allowed, he almost told them to screw themselves, but he didn't want to join Sirius in Azkaban.

6. He wanted to join the other boys in learning to be an animagus, but didn't have the guts

7. There was a time in his life, just before the end of the war, when he really wished James hadn't saved Severus

8. "James, Sirius, SHUT UP!"

9. He had absolutely no regrets when it came to his friends- he was glad he had them as long as he did.

Excepting, of course the whole 'blame Sirius for what Peter did' thing, that he will never forgive himself for

10. He never went to Ireland...if he had had the money; he would have loved to go

11. "What possessed us when we thought we could create a map of the entire school, and forget to put in the Room of Requirement?"

12. He was more afraid of falling in love with Dora than he was when the other Marauders found out he was a werewolf.

He wishes he had remembered how both times worked out, because he's pretty sure both of them ended in a pillow fight… or ten.

13. "You know Sirius, sometimes I forget he isn't James too" it was the truth.

14. For some reason, he felt more betrayed when he found out it was Peter than when he thought it was Sirius, he wishes he knew why

15. "Dora, I'm absolutely terrified that I'm going to hurt you, or you're going to leave me, and I can't let that happen"

16. He knew Harry the first time he saw him, even before he saw his eyes, his scar or his glasses- he was another eleven year old James, and he wished more than anything else that he had gone over to say hello with the rest of the Leaky Cauldron.

17. "you really think you can do this alone, Harry? Because your dad did too..."

18. When he left for Hogwarts that night for the battle, he knew he was going to die. He wished he knew how

19. _"Remus, I love you. Stay here, don't go fight." "I have to. For Harry"_ what she didn't hear was the-"for you. For Teddy"

20. Every year, around the tenth or so of June, he made his way to Godric's Hollow to see Lily and James. Every second Tuesday of the Month, unless there was a full moon around that day, he went to St. Mungo's to visit Frank and Alice. Every First of September, he went to platform 9 3/4. But he only once ever went back to the Shrieking Shack, and he never regretted that action.


	6. Alastor 'MadEye' Moody

**Its been a while, I know. and in reality I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I dont know if I did Mad-eye justice or not. Tell me what you think?**

**I wish you knew**

_Twenty things Alastor Moody amost said and almost did, but didn't_

_1. _As a small boy, he had not a single regret.  
Excepting this- he was fourteen years old and had a choice between studying for his next Defense Against the Dark Arts exam or asking the most beautiful Gryffindor keeper out to Hogsmeade the following weekend.  
He knew the second he left the common room that he should have asked her _before_ the rest of the team came down for practice.

_2._ "For God's sake Potter, keep your eyes OPEN"  
(Lily almost killed him when she heard that James was in the hospital. ("constant vigilance my hind end" were the young girl's exact words if he remembered correctly))

_3. _Caradoc Dearborn, Benjy Fenwick, Marlene McKinnon. He wishes there was something he could have done for them.  
But he will never forgive himself for letting those two Prewitt boys out of his sight the night the decided they wanted to become heroes.

_4. _He almost asked Minerva for her hand, some forty or so years ago. Instead he went to hogsmeade.

_5. _He almost did it again ten years later- this time he went into the Aurors Academy instead

_6. _He still thinks he should have told Potter to make him secret keeper- if nothing else he has proven time and again that he won't break under pressure.

_7._ "Molly, your brothers were brave. They fought like heroes tonight…and unfortunately, we ended up losing them as heroes as well" –that was how it should have come out.  
Instead, it came out like this—"Dear Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Weasley, Fabian and Gideon are dead…sorry…Alastor Moody"

_8. _Despite everything he ever said or did, he never, truly, believed that he would die in a battle.

_9. _With everything that was in him, he never wanted anything more than to be a father.

_10. _His greatest regret of all time was the thought that Harry almost died because he did not follow his own rules for a grand total of five minutes.

_11. _He was the one that had to tell Dora Tonks about Sirius.  
He was the one that had to hold her as she cried about her cousin that she had just finally gotten to know.  
He was the one that had to sit back and watch her vibrant personality fade during that time in '96.  
He always wanted to be the first one to hug her when she and Lupin got married.

_12. _When Minerva married (though it only lasted a grand total of three years and forty-five days) he sat where her brother should have and watched as the love of his life married a muggle that couldn't even see how beautiful she was. He almost wished he had walked away.

_13. _He can't remember ever actually saying the word Voldemort.  
Then he heard the almost fourteen year old Weasley girl mutter about it in her dreams.

_14. _Once, when the boy was younger, Alastor looked at Sirius Black and said to himself "that boy's going somewhere one of these days"  
He never thought it'd be Azkaban

_15. _When he first agreed to teach at Hogwarts for the year of the Triwizard Tournament, he was actually quite excited.  
He still wonders if fake him did a better job than he would have.

_16. _"I AM sorry"

_17. _He traveled all around the wizarding world, trying to hunt down "bad guys". He just never really _saw_ the places that he went

_18. _He truly did love being an auror. Never more so than when a young and EXTREMELY clumsy young woman who never answered to anything other than 'Tonks" became a member of his team just before he retired.  
He never told her, but she made him reconsider for a while. She made him want to stay.

_19. _He said the words "I do" three times in his life. They never seemed to mean anything more than that.  
He really wishes they had.

_20. _That final night, his life truly did flash before his eyes. It was a total of three seconds, he thinks: Minerva smiling at him for the first time. Minerva waving goodbye after second year. Minerva hugging him when she saw him on the train third year. Minerva. Minerva. Minerva.  
Tonks smiling and waving at him launching herself across the table the first time she saw him at Grimauld place. Tonks telling him that she finally met her cousin Sirius. Tonks sobbing uncontrollably when she found out Sirius was gone. Tonks. Tonks. Tonks.  
The love of his life and the girl he wished were his daughter. And to him that was all that mattered.


	7. Lily Evans Potter

_**As my twenty-first birthday present to you all, after half a lifetime of obsession and Fanfiction, I present to you one of my favorite characters to work with.  
**__** Because she died so young, I have chosen to do things a bit differently than with the others.**_

_**On that note and without further ado I do proudly present to you my loving readers…**_

**I wish you knew**

_Twenty-one things Lily Evans Potter once did, would have done if she hadn't died or wanted to do before said death_

1. When she was young, she wanted her and Petunia to grow old in houses right next door to each other. She wanted to be married with fifteen children and a cat. When she was little she wanted her life to be perfect.

2. If November seventh had come around that year, she would have found out that she was pregnant. She would have gone to the doctor and eventually found out that she was having a girl.  
If November seventh had come around that year, she would have been one step closer to having the family that she always dreamed of.

3. When she first met Severus, she really just wanted to run home with Tuney, but she was eventually glad she hadn't.

4. If she had had the chance, she would have introduced Petunia to Remus before Tuney had the chance to meet Vernon. She always thought he was the reason Tuney stopped trying to talk to her.

5. "Remus, keep and eye out for Peter for me would you? He seems a bit lonely" she said one time in sixth year. When he responded with something along the lines of "I wish I could but we're going to throw a box of Filibuster's Fireworks in the lake and see what happens" she almost smacked him.  
Five years later, when Voldemort knocked down her front door and it occurred to her that Peter was the traitor, oh god did she wish that she had gone through with that smack.

6. There had once been a time, way back in fourth year, when all she wanted to do was lock herself in one of the broom closets with either James or Sirius (or sometimes both) and snog the hell out of one of them.  
Years later, when she told this story at a Christmas party for the Order while James was off on a mission, Sirius asked if she still wanted to and she locked him in the closet with Fabian Prewitt. He never looked at her the same way again.

7. She was ready to say yes to James on the first day of sixth year. When he didn't ask her out at all she wondered why. Part of her wondered if he really was just messing her around.

8. If James hadn't asked her when he did, she would have asked him out.

9. Her best friend was in love with Sirius Black. Said self-claimed best friend was also Potter's cousin. When she was twelve that was a nightmare. When she was fourteen, it was amusing because Taryn had super blackmail on all four of the boys. When she was fifteen going on sixteen, it was pure torture, because she didn't know if she hated or loved Potter.  
When said best friend died just after Christmas in sixth year, she almost let herself forget that she didn't like potter.

10. She absolutely loved the order. Years after she was gone, during a late night chat between friends and family, Remus and Sirius compared her to Molly Weasley for Tonks- she was the mother hen at only twenty years old, and she loved everything about it.

11. James asked her one time when planning their wedding where she wanted to go for the honeymoon- she told him she didn't care as long as they were together.  
They ended up going to a Quidditch match in Nepal and she spent the whole time wishing she didn't love him so damn much.

12. If she had made it to December that year, Petunia might have shown up on her front porch at midnight with her one year old Dudley in her arms and a suitcase at her feet. She might have invited her in out of the cold and given her some soup for dinner with a warm bottle for Dudley. Petunia might have told her she was sorry for being an idiot and asked if she could stay with them while trying to get back on her feet.  
If she had made it to December that year, she might have had her sister back

13. As it was, there was one time after Hogwarts when she almost got along with Petunia again. She was eighteen and her parents had just died in a car accident. When she and James got to the funeral, Petunia just hugged her for all she was worth saying that she was sorry and asking how the trip from Scotland was. Lily smiled at her through the tears and said that everything was okay before going to say hello to a friend of the family. When she looked back, James and Petunia were talking. James never told her why but Petunia ran away crying shortly after and James said he had to leave for a second.  
What she never knew was that James was asking for Petunia's blessing-she gave it to him and then went to cry.

14. While she loved the order, she did NOT love everyone in it. There were many times when she wanted to curse that paranoid son of a …Moody…to Azkaban and back for the way he treated her husband and his friends.  
When he came to her house one night at two in the morning to tell her that James was in the hospital for "failing to practice 'constant vigilance'" she almost lost it- screaming at him from the bedroom while she put robes on and got ready to go see her husband with whom she still wasn't quite sure what was wrong.  
When she found out how he handled the death of the Prewitt brothers, she smacked the older man so hard his fake eye came out. When she found out why he handled it that way, she almost started crying.

15. When James' parents died bairly a month after his birthday, she was afraid to tell him, knowing how close he was to the two of them. She mentioned something to Caradoc instead and when James came home that night, he said, "Mad-eye told me, don't worry." Before going upstairs to what would soon be the baby's room. The next time she saw Moody, she hugged him.

16. While she never told James this, she was more upset about his parents' passing than she was about her own. She always felt like she had to pretend around her family, but the Potters loved her for who she was- the girl that made their only son the happiest man in the world. She almost wished she hadn't gone into labor at their funeral.

17. If she would have been alive when Harry started school, she would have probably killed the boy for being so damn reckless.  
Though to be fair she probably would have killed Albus and Severus along the way.

18. When she was in school, her favorite teacher was always Slughorn. He just always knew what to say to make her feel better.  
But the year after she graduated, as she made her way to her first ever Order meeting after her parents funeral, she saw Minerva McGonnagall standing in Benjy Fenwick's living room with a glass of wine in her hand, actually smiling at her. The older woman had let her cry on her shoulder for hours after she found out about Taryn in sixth year and that night Minerva sat next to her and handed her a handkerchief when she thought no-one noticed her crying.

19. When she found out that her son was marked for death, although she was known for being a bit of a crier, Lily didn't shed a single tear.  
No, instead she got piss drunk with her husband and his friends and ended up getting into a 'charms duel' with Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Black. Apparently, it was all in good fun though- she woke up with blue hair and pink skin.

20. She never doubted her friends. She wanted even less than James to believe that a member of the order was a spy. But when it came down to it, Lily Evans-Potter was smart (she wasn't head girl for nothing) and she knew that if someone had to betray the Order, it was most likely to be one of the Marauders.  
With that said, she still almost killed Sirius for saying he thought it was Remus and vise-versa. If she had been thinking straight, the answer would have been clear to her and, maybe then, she wouldn't have died.

21. "James you're a bleeding idiot!" came to mean "I love you",  
"You'd better hope that comes out of those robes!" came to mean "I'm not asking where you were but you had better kiss me before I hit you with a frying pan and feed you to Moony",  
"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU AND SIRIUS THINKING!" came to mean "Run. I'm getting my wand and I have a new spell to try out",  
But through all of that, she knew that James knew she loved him, and she knew he loved her. And for Lily, that was always more than enough.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this one. I think I like it. Tell me what you think and I'll try to get another chapter up before the end of the month.

Also, I'm thinking of making part of this chapter into a story. If I were to do that, what number or numbers do you think i should use?

I always apreciate feedback, so thanks in advance for any that you can think of,

Aliey


End file.
